1. Field of the Invention
My invention relates to a method of collecting water on the Moon.
2. Prior Art
The prior art teaches that water must be brought to the Moon in the form of bulk parcels, e.g., manually by spacecraft or celestially by comet, or that conversion of lunar matter into water is required, e.g., by combination of hydrogen and oxygen after evolution from lunar matter.
3. Statement of the Necessity
The uses of water are well known. In order to further lunar development, a large supply of water is desirable on the Moon.
But bringing water to the Moon manually by spacecraft is impractical in large quantities due to the weight of water and the cost of space travel from Earth to the Moon. Relying on comets to bring water to the Moon is impractical due to the rarity and unpredictability of comets. Conversion of lunar matter into water requires specialized chemical and mineral processing equipment, and, depending on the conversion method, large amounts of energy may be required.
In contrast to the limitations imposed by prior art methodologies, it would be desirable to have a means of supplying water to the Moon that does not require water parcel delivery or conversion of lunar matter into water.
What is needed is a method of collecting water on the Moon.